Numerous types of hangers have been used to hang garments, such as skirts, slacks, and pants. As is known in the art, hangers typically have a cross-member on which to hang the garment, with a hook coupled to the cross-member for hanging the hanger on a rail or other hanging mechanism.
Some hangers have employed a loop structure on the underside of the cross-member through which another hook may be hung to support another hanging garment. However, these hangers do not have a mechanism that can fixedly secure the added hanger at a stationary position. Rather, the added hanger can rotate freely within the loop.
Some loop hangers use a “coordinated loop” structure to keep the added hanger in a position that is relatively parallel to the top hanger. Exemplary hangers in this respect are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,098. However, even in this “coordinated loop” design, the additional hanger is loosely attached to the loop hanger, and can be rotated freely when a force is applied to it.
There is a need for a hanger that can be attached to another hanger, while maintaining the position of the additional hanger at a secured position.